


Only Skin Deep

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Double Trouble turns into a cat. Unfortunately, they can't fool its owner.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Only Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



It was all the cat's fault.

Having found themself in an unknown situation, the obvious choice was to blend in by imitating nearby life forms. And if said life form was a cat staring at them, well, it was a bit of a challenge, but Double Trouble was proud of themselves in the end.

That is until they found themself grabbed and raised by the neck and their mind invaded. Double Trouble couldn’t move or shift while the person was probing their brain, and then they heard her, a female voice coming from the inside of themselves.

“You are not Kova.”


End file.
